Peter's Journey/Issue 49
Six weeks after Ben’s death and the group have set up camp around the area of the forest where Ben had died. The group have surrounded a large area of the flat forest off with wire, which has been tied round the trees to help prevent the walkers going into the camp, they have also dug deep holes so that if walkers roam around the area fall into the holes, the group would then kill the walkers in the hole, they have put six of these holes around the outside of the camp. They have also made a makeshift shower which works on the basis that when it rains all of the water that is collected will run down a tube that they made out of melting plastic together and the water runs down the tube and onto them, they also used the leaves and branches as a cover for the shower. Another feature in the camp is that they have started to make more silencers for the pistols by using torches and different materials. The group are in different tents that they found from houses in a near-by area and are sleeping in them. They have also build a watchtower up in two of the trees. The group are all gathered around the campfire late one night “that was a good day, only got three walkers” said Nathan “maybe they’re dying out, I mean the past few days there haven’t been many” added Shannon “well whatever it is they aren’t getting in this camp” said Peter as he ate a spoonful of beans “what do you miss most about the world before all of this?” asked Shannon “I miss waking up every morning and checking my facebook and twitter” said Henry “I miss the little things, there used to be a little bird that used to drive me mad and every hour of every day it used to tweet and It got to the stage where I wanted to shoot it” laughed Peter “but it’s the small things that I miss” he added “like noise pollution?” asked Scott “yeah, that’s the word, and going to tech every day, to cook up a nice rump steak or to serve a customer at the tech, that’s what I miss” said Peter “I miss my phone, you know, you get up every day and I’d automatically go and see if anyone’s text me overnight, then the last thing before you I’d go to sleep is see if anyone messaged me, if they did then I’d stay up talking to them for another hour” said Scott “I miss going to church as well” said Peter. While the group continued to talk Scott was staring at Sarah, when she looked at him and realised that he was looking at him she saw him nodding his head, she then looked to the ground. “well back when we did have all the power and the air was full of aeroplanes I used to always complain about them, I lived by the sea, and the aeroplanes would always fly past our house and that drove me insane” said Nathan “what I’d give to see an aeroplane back in the sky again” said Peter, “traffic, that’s what drove me mad when I would come home from work every Friday night” said Scott “what did you work as?” asked John “I worked in a computer’s company, fixing them and all that stuff” replied Scott “Your very quiet tonight Sarah” said Andy “uh? Oh was in a day dream there” replied Sarah “a nice can of cold beer, that’d be perfect right now” said Scott “I never drank in my life” said Peter “really?” asked Falco “really” said Peter “I’m getting tired” said Judy “I’ll take her” said Sarah as she stood up “you sure?” asked Nathan “yeah, come on girlie” said Sarah as she and Judy walked over to Nathan and Judy’s tent “going to school” said Andy “what?” asked Michael “I miss that” said Andy “never thought I’d say it, but so do I” said Garry, with that comment the group started to laugh. Sarah then came back over to the campfire, she sat down. “I need to tell you lot something” said Sarah “you’re not pregnant are you?” laughed Andy “no, I...I have breast Cancer” said Sarah. Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues